


Kung Lao's Itch

by gentlefem



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Overstimulation, Pegging, Prostate Massage, Reader-Insert, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Thighs, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlefem/pseuds/gentlefem
Summary: Kung Lao has an itch, problem is you won't let him scratch... not yet at least. Featuring Kung Lao's thunder thighs and a mostly silent, mostly teasing female reader.
Relationships: Kung Lao/Female Reader, Kung Lao/You, mortal Kombat x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	Kung Lao's Itch

A series of moans and grunts, along with the sound of table legs being shifted could be heard coming from the dinning room, you, however, were casually flicking through the TV in the living room, occasionally increasing the volume when the noises from the other room became too loud. Nonetheless, the sounds we're becoming increasingly too difficult to ignore, your mind wondering to the cause of the ruckus going on in the other room.

You sighed letting out a chuckle, as you reached over the coffee table to reach for a small pink remote. Eyeing all its settings, you nonchalantly turned its nob from the lowest setting all the way to its highest. There was a brief silence, then whimpers and gasped iterations of your name echoed through your apartment walls.

You smirked.

\--- ---

It had only been twenty-five minutes since Kung Lao had come home detailing how hard his day had been due to his immense horniness, particulalry describing it as an itch he had been unable to scratch. He was so enthralled in his description of the many fantasies he had about you during the day, he didn't even realise when you had grabbed his hands and cuffed them behind his back with the cuffs you had hidden in your pocket. His lack of realisation turned into feigned confusion, when you had pulled down his pants along with his underwear.  
"Umm, Y/N, what are you doing?" he said swallowing hard. Truth is Kung Lao knew exactly what was about to happen, these events commenced every time he would get back from a long day of being teased by Raiden and Liu Kang and would immediately begin discussions about sex, which for Kung Lao was becoming more common. Still not answering you motioned for him to turn round, as he did so he also instinctively bent himself over the dinning table. You brought out three other items from your deep pockets, keeping them in there the whole day as you had a feeling they would be needed a long with the handcuffs. The first item was a bottle of raspberry flavoured lube, the other a pink a vibrator the length and width of a standard TV remote, and finally the remote for said vibrator. You returned your attention to the gorgeous man in front of you, your eyes immediately fixating on his fantastic, plump ass, taint and asshole pulsating with anticipation. This wasn't yours and Kung Lao's first rodeo and you knew he could take the size of the vibrator, something you knew he would never want to admit. but Kung Lao was a hoe whom liked to have his ass toyed with and prostate milked, nothing wrong with that, at least not to you anyway.

You proceeded to knead Kung Lao's behind with you hands giving them a tight squeeze and gentle slap, earning you a nice low groan from the Shaolin. You then squeezed a decent amount of the lube onto your index and middle finger, you wanted him to be nice and wet as not to hurt him, but there was no need to go in with one finger at a time, Kung Lao was always prepared for you to go in 100%, every time. You inserted your two lubed up fingers into his opening, scissoring his passage, stretching it out. In true Kung Lao fashion he wasted not time in bucking himself backwards in attempt to thrust you fingers deeper inside of him. A long moan escaping his lips as your fingers brushed against his prostate. "Hmm, Y/N there again...please. He said throwing his head back, thighs quivering, as he continued to thrust himself on your fingers. Upon hearing this you slowly removed your fingers from your boyfriends behind, laboured pleas following. You lackadaisically played and toyed with the outer ring of his hole with one hand, fiddling with the vibrator remote in the other. You set the vibrator to the lowest setting and a low-toned hum filled the dinning room. Removing your hand from Kung Lao's ass you immediately pushed the vibrator deep into him, his ass practically swallowing it. You kew he could take it. Kung Lao's gasps and moans soon replaced that of the vibrator's hum and he instinctively thrust his hips down. "Stand up straight and face me." You quietly said. Kung Lao still shaking did as he was told, the clear effect of the vibrator evident on his face, the tensing of his godly thighs and the way he was slowly gyrating his pelvis. You looked at him, trying hard to hide your smirk and how turned on you were. You gave him a long kiss your tongues battling for dominance, of course you won. Pulling away, Kung Lao proceeded to release low moans and pleas. "Y/N, please don't tease me." This time you did show your smirk and you proceeded to exit the room.

\--- ---

And that had occurred only twenty-five minutes ago. You turned off the TV and grabbed the pink vibrator remote and stuffed it into your pocket, heading for the dinning room. 

The sight you saw was glorious. Kung Lao was in the exact same position you left him; except he had kicked off his pants and underwear from the bottom of his feet, and he was currently in a repeated motion of thrusting his hips into the air, pecs bouncing, all while desperately trying to jack off his 7-inch dick with his thick thighs, shifting his body from left to right occasionally hunching over trying to get a good angle to trap his dick in. Needless to say it was a massive turn on, not wanting to ruin the fun, however, you left the dinning room quietly and went into your bedroom intending to retrieve your brand new strap on.

You had teased him long enough.

Making your way back to the location in which your boyfriend was currently besides himself with pleasure.

With a swivel of your fingers, you motioned for Kung Lao, to turn on his front and lay is head and torso on the table, thrusting his ass towards you. Giving him a playful slap as he did so. He was now dripping pre-cum all over your dinning table, you cringed at the idea of having to clean it up. You retrieved the vibrator remote from you pockets, turning it off, Kung Lao let out small pants as he slowly pushed the vibrator out. Catching it in your hand effortlessly. You began rubbing his back while bending dow to leave small kisses along your boyfriends back, intending to leave your mark.

Rising once more, you expertly put the dildo on, its plastic head standing to attention as you rubbed it with the lube.  
Positioning it at Kung Lao entrance, you waited for his breathing to steady and for him to nod, then you slowly pushed it in. After a few seconds, you had a steady rhythm, thrusting in out of your boyfriend, having to regain your rhythm whenever he thrusted back into you slightly too hard. 

Kung Lao was moaning at the top of his lungs now, neighbours complaints be damned. He all but screamed, when you hit sweet spot repeatedly and forcefully. 

\--- ---

"Y/N... I-I'm." Kung Lao tried his best to get his words out, swallowing hard. "I'm going to cum!" He managed to squeak out amongst his pants. "Cum for me then." You said amidst your own pants and the sweat forming on your person.

Kung Lao roared with your last forceful thrust into his prostate, as he came all over the table, panting as he thanked you.

Removing the dildo from deep within him it popping as it exited, you rubbed circles into his back, unlocking his cuffs with the key in your other hand. Kung Lao turned slightly and stretched his hand towards your head, pulling you down into a long gentle kiss. Smiling at you.

"I have to return the favour now."


End file.
